Down Time
by Slayzer
Summary: The Saints have a little down time on the ship and Matt pulls out his Nyteblade collection on blu-ray. It doesn't go over well and soon it's just Matt and The Boss alone with their sexual tension. Matt Miller/FemBoss. Rated mostly for bad language with some puckish and roguish bad behavior.


Saints Row is owned by Voltion and Deep Sliver (Rest in Peace THQ)

My brother got me a wonderful birthday gift in Saints Row IV and I've been locked in the Zin simulation for days.

So a little about The Boss of my Saint's Row IV game.

Women

African American Skin 4

Female Voice 2. (The French one)

Body at Strength 37% and Skinny 14%

Age 0

Sex appeal 57.

Long and Parted haircut, Black.

I've always thought that French people were sophisticated and it's a fact that Black people are just naturally cool. So I thought a woman who was both Black and French would be both sophisticated and cool. But I don't know who to write with a fake French accent so you'll just have to imagine it.

Down Time.

By Slayzer

Josh Birk feel to his knees in the rain soaked street over the body of his murdered wife and bared his new fangs at the full moon.

"Mr.X!" The man who would be Nyteblade howled with soul crushing rage that carried through the flat-screen's speakers.

The gang was taking a break from the Zin's mind fucking virtual reality video game and sat around watching the first season of Niteblade.

"Man, what is with this lame vampire shit." Johnny Gat asked.

Matt Miller took great offensive. "It is not lame and I told you it's an complex allegory for man's inhumanity to our fellow man."

"Fuck, I could to tell you all you need to know about inhumanity to our fellow man." Gat said unimpressed by Birk's overacting.

Ben King shrugged as the two hour pilot episode of Nyteblade ended. "I once went on a book tour with Stephenie Meyer and for all the kinky shit I've seen running the Vice Kings those vampire freaks were a from a whole other level of messed up, blood drinking and weird shit like that."

Fun Shaundi who was watching from a near by computer monitor had a very different opinion of the show. "I don't know about the plot but the guy playing Nyteblade is so hot. He could stab me with his sword anytime."

Everyone turned to face 'real' Shaundi who's face was glowing bright red. "Don't look at me like that! Birk and I ever did anything... …" her cold facade cracked a little as her blush deepened. "... more then once or a maybe a few times at most."

"Whoa, and here I thought we had forgotten how to have a good time. Too bad he's not in the simulation or we could give him a Shaundi sandwich." Fun Shaundi suggested.

Pierce had to laugh at that. "I think two Shaundis would be too much for Birk to handle."

Asha rolled her eyes. "I think two Shaundis is even too much for all of us to handle at times."

"Bite me." both Shaundis said at the same time as Fun Shaundi logged off and real Shaundi left the room.

Matt went to swap out the Nyteblade Blue-ray for the next disc of the first season. He always had all five season on him in full HD format. "Well that was the two hour special made for TV movie pilot, so shall we go on into the season proper where it really get's good."

Asha excused herself as well. "Sorry Matt, but if I don't workout my real body will just waste away while I'm plugged into that simulation bed."

Asha stop for a moment to cast a challenging glace over at Johnny. "How about you Mr Gat, up for a little sparring match?"

"Sorry lady but I have a real problem holding back when I fight."

"Typical, big strong tough guy is afraid to get his ass kicked by a girl."

"Let's do this." Johnny said following Asha to her gym slash hellhole.

"Now this I got to see." Pierce said wanting to see a little Gat and Asha bloodsport.

"I'll put my money on Gat." Ben said following Pierce out.

"You know our money ain't worth shit now right?"

"So I should take that as your scared of losing?" Ben asked.

"Hell no and I got my money on Asha."

Kinzi, Keith David and Cid were all running the ship and hadn't come down to watch Nyteblade. So that left Matt all by himself, alone.

Again.

If there was ever a golden age in Matt Miller's life he would say when he and his Deckers were part of the Syndicate under Philip Loren. Matt had lead the disfranchised youth of the modern world into both a cyber utopia and the urban wasteland like the prophet of a new digital age. There they build the world of their dreams and ruled like kings.

'Your just a little bitch with a keyboard.'

Even if The Boss chooses to spare Matt's life that single sentence had destroyed the Cyber God in him.

Matt couldn't stand up to Killbane even when he knew that steroid addled psychopath wasn't fit to lead the Syndicate. In the end all Matt could do was beg the Boss for his life and then run as far away as he could. Then only to be dragged into MI6 where he was made to do whatever the government required of him.

After all that happened was Matt Miller still just a little bitch following the orders of whoever had power over him?

That was when The Boss/President of The United States walked in. Now if there was anyone who could own the phrase 'only in America' it was her.

An Afro-French female gang leader turned pop icon turn leader of the free world. Even forgiving her extensive criminal history and ignoring the questions of her citizenship, there was no way that young sexy woman was over thirty-five years old. So a woman who by all right should never become President was.

Only in a America.

"So what are we watching Mathew?" There was something in the way her French accent rolled over his full name like velvet that made Matt shiver slightly.

"We just finished the two hour pilot movie for Nyteblade."

"We?" The Boss asked looking around the empty room.

"Well everyone else found other things to do so..."

She patted Matt on the back playfully. "So then it is just us two and it is their loss, no?"

"No, I mean Yes. It's their loss."

The Boss then cupped Matt's chin and turned his face side to side. The swelling had gone away since she beat him before she went to save Gat. "Good, your face has healed nicely. I guess we could even count that as your canonization into the Saints."

While the boss was examining Matt's face it gave him a clear line of sight down the open front of her gray space suit. He was so captivated by the view of her cleavage that he missed the first part of the next question she asked.

"So what do you think Mathew?"

"I'd say smaller then Shaundi's but bigger then Kinzie's." the tech genius's mind was clearly elsewhere when his mouth answered.

The Boss looked at Matt oddly for a moment and then got his meaning. She was not amused.

Matt took a cautionary half step back. Of courses he knew that if he pissed The Boss off then no place on this ship was safe but at lest he'd have a head start.

"I was asking if you'd won't mind watching the Nyteblade pilot again for my benefit as I missed it." The Boss said pulling the zipper of her space suit up a few inches.

Then she stopped and smirked. "You know Mathew there is very much more to a woman then the size of her breast." The zipper being to retreat down her suit and revile ever more skin of the ebony beauty. "For instants take my toned washboard stomach and as we go lower you'll notice my lovely hips. Also while perhaps not as sexy as Asha's my ass is no less then magnifique."

The peeled open space suit barely kept the Boss's breast for spilling out as she unzipped down to her navel.

This was clearly having and effect on Matt and the space suits did little to hide such for the men. The Boss smiled as she took a full step closer to Matt and took his measure with a glace. "I'd say your smaller then Gat but bigger then Pierce."

The Boss then zipped her suit back up. "So are we going to watch some Nyteblade or what?"

It was moments like this that helped the Boss get her Puckish Rouge monicker as opposed to just being labeled as a Psychopath.

Matt had to take a few moments to readjust his space suit. "How do you know how big Gat's and Pierce's...?" he let the last part remained unsaid. However he couldn't keep the slight look of jealousy out of his overly blackened mascaraed eyes.

The Boss chuckled. "When I first joined the Saints, Gat told me I didn't look like much but then he said he don't look like someone with an eight inch cock so we were both full of surprises. Then this one night Pierce got so drunk at the Broken Shillelagh that he went streaking all over downtown Steelport."

"If Pierce was drunk how did he, you know, stand at attention."

Now the Boss laughed out loud at the memory. "After the Cops tasered Pierce a few times the voltage had that effect on him."

"You didn't help him then?" Matt asked as he put the first disc of Nyteblade back into the player.

"No, we were to busy laughing and taking pictures to be of any help but mostly we just laughed." The Boss said as she rummaged through a cooler with a few reaming Earth refreshments and took two beers.

"You are old enough to drink, right?" The Boss asked.

"You are old enough to be President?" Matt countered.

Being in her late twenties she wasn't but it hadn't stopped her.

"Touché." She then tossed one beer to Matt. "Sorry it's all we have."

"It's alright, I'm not choosey."

Matt then looked at the bottle and made a face while again the Boss smirked. It was a bottle of Miller Genuine Draft. Oh for all the times in his childhood when someone would yelled "It's Miller Time!" when he walked into a room.

The Boss and Matt sat next to each other on the couch as the Nyteblade started. It wasn't a small couch but Matt sat very close to the Boss. Somehow she had this pull on him like he was a moth drawn to fire.

If the Boss was aware of Matt's fascination with her then she gave no indication of it. In fact after an hour she was totally focused on Nyteblade. The Boss was for one rare moment both distracted and unguarded.

Matt tried to remember everything Viola and told him about women after he finally found the courage to ask her about the subject. Till that point the only girls Matt ever interacted with were the digital kind. Matt took a long pull of his beer to fortify himself and then he made his move.

Matt stretched his arms high over his head before causally letting one arm fall back down on the backrest of the sofa just behind the Boss's head. Maybe the Boss would think that Matt was just stretching and that his arm was only accidentally touching her neck and shoulders?

And maybe The Boss was a Girl Scout troupe leader in her spare time.

"That was a rather amateur move but for you Mathew it was also quite bold."

The Boss then reached behind her ear and pulled her long dark hair out of the way so the skin of her neck would be exposed to Matt's arm. Then in a move that surprised Matt she took hold of his wrist and pulled herself into his embrace. The Boss's head was now laying comfortably in the crook of Matt's neck and shoulder. "So what's your next move Mathew?"

"I don't really didn't plan that far ahead actually ."

"I thought you brain types always had a plan with several others on stand by."

Matt smiled at her. "I learned quickly that plans don't work with you."

"That is the first non-horrible thing someone has said about me in while. Still even if you don't have a plan you must have some idea on how you want this to go."

"What if I said the ending I was hoping for involved you, me and the top of that pool table?"

The Boss leaned over and started to chewed on Matt's ear. "Then I must ask, do we pause Nyteblade or just let it run?"

-Ten Minutes Later-

Kinzi and Cid were coming down the stairway with some reports to tell the Boss.

"So your sure the Boss is back because we have a lot of new information to go over?" Kinzi asked Cid.

"Yes. I am sure. However. Fun Shaudie indicated that The Boss was indisposed with Mr Miller."

"Their just watching Nyteblade aren't they."

"I believe Fun Shaudie described their activity as. Matty trying to get his two balls in The Boss's center pocket. End quote."

That was when Kinzi heard The Boss's familiar yell but mingled with an unfamiliar pleasurable moan.

"Oh Yes! Nyteblade!" The Boss cried out in ecstasy.

Kinzi turned around and covered her ears. "Oh God, The Boss and Matt Miller?! Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross!"

"You should not be so prudish. It is a natural human act. Or so I am told." Cid said hovering after Kinzi.

"There is nothing natural about The Boss being with Matt Miller. It is as unnatural as it gets and I've seen zombies."

-end-

I always liked Matt Miller even in the Saint's Row 3 when he was such a punk.

Other pairings I like and might work with

FemBoss/Matt Miller

MaleBoss/Viola

Shaundi/Josh Birk

Kinzi/Oleg

Gat/Asha

Pierce/Jane


End file.
